A system called prompter is known in which scripts or lyrics are electronically displayed during television broadcasting, concerts, or speeches. The prompter can be broadly divided into three types, namely, a prompter used in television broadcasting, a prompter used in concerts, and a prompter used in speeches. As a prompter used in speeches, images of the script of the speech are displayed on a liquid crystal display that is installed in front of or above a podium, and the light including information about the images of the script is reflected using a stand-type half mirror and is transmitted to the speaker. That enables the speaker to visually confirm the script while keeping his or her face lifted. Hence, it becomes possible to give an eloquent speech while looking at the audience. As scrolling of the script or turning the pages of the script, a dedicated operator operates a personal computer (PC) which has dedicated software installed therein and which is placed at a distance from the podium.
However, since the prompter remains stationary in front of or above the podium and since the position for looking at the script is restricted, the speaker cannot move away from the podium. Besides, by taking into account the height of the speaker; the height, the orientation, and the angle of the half mirror need to be adjusted in advance at the venue of the speech.
As a method for resolving such issues, it is possible to think of a method in which the speaker wears a glasses-type terminal on which images of the script are presented. In this method, the speaker can visually confirm the script while freely moving around.
As presenting images to a user using a glasses-type terminal, various technologies are known. For example, a technology is known in which, from the presentation image projected onto a screen from a stationary projector, an area is detected that has been pointed by the speaker for a number of times equal to or greater than a predetermined number of times; and auxiliary images associated to that area (i.e., the speech script used in explaining that area) is displayed on a glasses-type terminal.
However, in a glasses-type terminal, there is a restriction on the size of the area of the field of view of the user within which images displayed on a compact display of the glasses-type terminal are viewable (i.e., there is a restriction on the screen size of the glasses-type terminal). Hence, if the images same as those used in a stationary projector are displayed on the compact display of the glasses-type terminal, then the script becomes illegible as compared to the stationary projector. Moreover, as a result of continuously reading the illegible script, the speaker suffers from eye fatigue, thereby making it difficult to use the glasses-type terminal during a long speech.